Here we go
by Hidden amongst shadows
Summary: I am a nobody. He is a somebody. I know i shouldnt have but i did. I fell in love. Now it came to this. How can i become this close to you without letting you know?* a 'modern' namiku story. Chapters posted very often.
1. Chapter 1

**Riku: hey €mu i thought you were going to write your other story... **

**Me: shut up! I decided to write about you and Naminè! **

**Riku:... **

**Me: crap Riku! Dont give me that look! **

**Naminè: well its your fault Riku. Youre just too sexy! **

**Me: *cries* Naminè! **

**Riku:... Anyways this fangirl does not own kingdom hearts or the world ends with you. Sime pairings can be fan requested. **

Nobody~

I am Naminè. Dull blonde hair, plain blue eyes and a not so graceful figure make up my features. I have no friends, but I watch others from a distance. The world that I can never join seems just fine without me. I am a nobody, surrounded by somebodies.

He is Riku. Beautiful shiny silver hair falls about his face and his aquamarine eyes are sharp. He is popular though he seems to keep to himself alittle, and doesnt trust easily. If he left, the world would surely crumble in ruins. He is a somebody, a person who would never look twice at the likes of me. A somebody.

However this doesnt stop me from staring, ir sketching him all over my notebook. I dont care about hiding my work because no one ever Even glances at me. Riku is laughing softly, such a beautiful sound! He is dressed in a black tee and jeans with a pocket chain. Sora, the class clown is laughing too. This guy is even more popular. He has wildly spiky sepia hair and saphire eyes doning a red and black shirt and jean shorts.

His girlfriend, Kairi, is actually my sister. My twin to be exact, though we dont look similar. She has shortish blood red hair and soft blue eyes. She so pretty and smart. And a somebody. The science teacher, Mr. Vexen entered the room. This guy is a little scary. Bulging eyes and long blond hair but whats wirst is his attitude and laugh. Like a witches cackle... No, even thats more pleasent. Anywho... He started writing on the board about this project. With... Partners.

Usually i end up working alone. However this time we dont get to pick our partners. They are being selected. " you worms have been pissing me off. I mean, seriously folks. This is not a social convention, not school! Now for the partners." he snarled lifting a piece of paper up and began reading despite the groans frim students. " Neku and Josh, Zexion and Sora, Kairi and Roxas, Riku and Naminè..." i nearly chocked. Tgis couldnt be happening. I mean just no way.

The other names are being called but im only staring down at the textbook infront of me. A picture of a skeloton grins back at me. What seems like hours later there came a slight cough next to me. I glace up and nearly shout because Riku is there, bag slung across his shoulder and a smile tugging the corners of his lips. " you decided on a topic yet?" topic? Oh.., right. The project. Glancing at the paper that has suddenly materialized on my desk. This is not just a project for science, itcan be for any subject. And they all require alot of time.

" ur... No. I was going to let you decide." i mumble, keeping my eyes on the paper. Why is this so nerve wrecking.

" naw. I figured you had picked it already. Art catagory, since you always seem to be drawing." he replies sliding in the empty chair next to me. Woah! He knew about that? Oh gosh... Well we continue discussing the topics till we decide to do a mini play sice the teacher is easy going. Kairi and Zexion, a bookworm with gray-blue hair that falls over one eye, walk up.

Kairi then puts her arms around my neck and squeezes slightly. " sis... A few groups are coming over tomarrow to do the project. That okay? Ypu can make lunch and stuff right?" she asks. I nod and smile. " your the best! Oh and Riku you are coming too, right?"

Said person sighs and nods " suppose so. Ill come a little early to help and stuff." he says. I feel light headed but shrug it off. The bell shrills and everyone scrambles to get to the next class. For me its math with mr. Luxord. Before i leave something bumps meand i turn to see Riku. He smiles and says " see ya round. Be careful." then he walks away.

**bwahaha ha! Its done. Second chapter will be up soon. Lol. **

**Wuv~ **

**€mu**


	2. The list

**Naminè: hello all! Welcome back to chapter two of here we go. We are so happy to have tou back! **

**Riku: even though the writer is just a dumbass shes got this down. **

**Me: *flames in eyes* im right here ya know!**

**Riku: *gulps* er... That was a compliment because... Youve got skillz? **

**Me: aw thanks! **

**Naminè: im here too. Not that anyone cares. Anyways so chaptah two! Here we goooooooo...**

List~

Saturday dawned bright and early as usual. The sky glowing like a fire or an ember. With much reluctancy i got up and began getting ready. As i was putting on a pair of jeans and a hoody i think back to yesturday. Of all of the people to get paired up with it had to be _him. _I walk to my sisters room and gently shake her shoulder. She groans, but i can tell she will be up soon. Next i go downstairs into the kitchen. The window is letting golden light pool through and making interesting patterens on the floor. Smilin i search the cabnets for ingredients.

No sooner had i gotten the food out and put on an apron had the doorbell rang. I rush over and pull open the door. Standing there is Riku wearing jeans and a dark blue longsleeved shirt. I nod and motion for him to come in, which he does looking about the house. My mom and father work often so we dont see them much. Closing the door I return to the kitchen and continue making chicken, mashed potatoes and salad. Immedietly he washes his hands and starts to season the chicken.

I pick up a potato and start peeling it. The silence is deafening and awkward. the kind if silence you want to break but youre afraid to. " so you can cook... One more thing to add to your ever growing list." Riku mumbles, the last part barely audible. But i can still hear it.

"always have. What list are you talking about?" i reply picking up a new potato.

" well just a list about you, i guess." he pauses then continues. " you never talk or raise your hand. You always eat alone. You alway get the best grades. And your constantly sketching. What do you draw?"

My breath hitches. Since when has he noticed me? Why does that make my heart beat so fast. Realizing i havnt answered i quickly reply. " oh just this and that. Things i obsereve. People." you, I add in my head. If I say that, however he would leave, so i dont.

Riku pauses and i swear his eyes are on me. " ever drawn me?" he asks, voice soft and so tempting. Tempting me to answer truthfully. Just as im about to Kairi rushes diwnstairs hair, makeup, and clothes perfect as usual. Ahe wore a pink dress tge was snug against her figure.

" Riku! You made it! Sora just texted me, there coming in five minutes." she informs glancing at me. I nod and continue my work trying to finish quickly. I hear Riku half sigh and turns in the oven. That was too close. Way too close. Kairi gives a satisfied "mmhhmmm" and procedes to the living room. As soon as shes gone i let out a breath i didnt know i was holding in.

No sooner had i finished the mashed potatoes the doorbell rang once more. Kairi squeeles and rushed to answer it. In came Sora, Zexion,and Roxas. Roxas looked similar to Sora but his hait was blond and spiked to on side. He wore jeans a black shirt and a checkered over jacket. Zexion just wore jeans and a hoodie and Sora wore black gym shorts and a blood red shirt. " yay! Were all here! Come on in."

They all gather in the living room, filled with plush carpet bean bags and a small couch. Riku chooses a far off bean bag as does Zexion. Sora and Kairi share a big one. Simutainulessly Roxas and I sit down on the couch and were really close together. He blushes and scoots over abit, giving me more room on the couch. I nod in graditude an focus on the others. When i glance at Riku his eyes are fillied with rage and... Jealousy?

**Riku: that bastard ! Making a move on my girl... **

**Naminè: ... Um.. * blushes* **

**Me: arent they cute? Anyways next chapter will be funny. :3 i think. Ttfn tata for now!**

**Wuv~**

**€mu**


	3. Would you rather

**Me: hey all! Happy holidays!**

**Naminè: why not just say merry christmas? **

**Riku: cuz its offensive genius! Anyway thanks to everybody for helping. **

**All three: on with the show! **

Would you rather~

After an hour or so of working everyone grew restless. I could tell by the amount pencil tapping and glancing at the clock. " okay! Break time! Lets play a game... How sbout would you rather?" Kairi exclaimed. Everyone nodded and signaled for jer to continue." okay. Um Sora would you rather kill a snake or a spider?"

Sora thought for a moment before replying " spider, if it was small. Zexion. Would you rather stop listening to Justin Beiber or that chick that sings 'its friday'?"

Said teen answered immediatly. " Justin Beiber. I cant stand him but i dont mind the latter. Roxas. Would you rather read Moby Dick or Les Miserables?"

" um ive read both, but i suppose Les Miserables. N-Naminè, would you rather date me or Riku?" Roxas was half blushing and his blue eyes were down cast. What? What kind of question is that? I open my mouth to speak when the timer goes off.I jump up and rush to the kitchen glad that i didnt have to answer the question. He seemed so nervous when he asked, it made me wonder. Did Roxas like me? the mere thought sends shivers down my spine.

Roxas was popular. He was handsome and smart and very athletic. But then again we were friends once. Back when he thought he was a nobody. That was before he met Axel, a red headed pyro with cat like jade eyes, and had made his debut. I continued to think this while i took the chicken out of the oven. " ur lunch is ready! Im eating outside okay?" i packed a bowl and walked outside before anyone could answer.

No one bothered me and however when i was about to enter the house i heard teo distint male voices arguing. " - I warned you once before, Roxas. I am not giving you another chance." was that Riku?

" ha! Dont act so surprised. You were clearly going to slow so i took my chance. Not my fault youre a coward." Roxas sneered. I heard a thump and a gasp.

" dont ever call me that you bas-" he never got to finish because i rush in between them and hold out my arm plam facing each one. Roxas is slumped against the wall and Riku has a fighting stance. They both look at me in surprise.

" stop please! I dont know what youre fighting about but its not right to fight! Please! Just dont fight anymore. Please..." my voice fades iff near the end and i look at the floor. They both stare at me until i lower my arms.

" always in the middle of things." Riku mumbles before walking out. His face didnt even look guilty though. What did he mean by that? Does he hate me? I shake my head to Roxas who was staring at me like he was amused.

" you okay? What was that about?" i ask. He nods and mumbles something about the game and that everyone was about to leave. I walk to the front room to see inly a few lingering people and a whole lot of plates. The door slams an i catch if silver hair. After a few minutes of tiding up Roxas and the others left. I ran to my room and plopped on my bed. My phone on my bedstand buzzed violently making me just about jump out if my skin. Glancing i notice two things 1. Its a text message and 2. Its an unknown number. Flipping the screen up i quickly read it and i gasp.

'Naminè, your sister gave me your number. Since we never got much done today come over to my place tomarrow. I live on Ansem street. apartment 13. See you then. Riku'

**Safe! What could Riku and Roxas ever be arguing about? Ooo alone at hus house. Nice move. Anyways sorry it was late. Normaly due to my insomia im up and posting chapters like crazy but thanks to recent events things got... Hectic. Well love you guys! Review please! **

**Wuv~**

**€mu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so funny story. I was planning on posting this chapter earlier but, well, I was visiting relatives in the hospital and um well me+ blood= faint. And i seriously bonked my head and had to stay for awhile. So yeah this chapter you guys might hate me but- well just read. Enjoy! **

Organization 13 ( third person)

Naminè walked down the street and checked her phone again. 'yes this is the place' she thinks staring up at the towering apartment building. Her palms began to sweat and her eyes shifted. She wore a white sundress that fell just above her knees and white sandals. Nervously she walked up to the doorand with a deep breath rang the bell.

Riku opened the door and smirked smugly. His eyes drink in everything. Her soft golden hair her long dark eyelashes that looked like spider legs. And those eyes. An icy blue that held so much warmth and intelligence in the endless depths. He opened the door allowing her to enter. She does so glancing around as she does so. An capteted area homed a wide screen tv, a glass coffee table and a dark leather couch. Directly across a small walk way was the kitchen which consists of a maRble counter, wood cabnets, a black fridge and washer.

The walls were painted a faint blue and a few pictures were hung up, portraying maps and è followed Riku as he sat down on the leather couch. Slowly she sat down next to him and pulled out the materials needed. They began working on the plot: a mystery/ adventure that would require some audience participation.

(namis pov! Щ(0•oЩ) spelling hates me)

He has been silent for the last few minutes. We were working on our scenes... But I was done already. So to put it simply... I was doodling and he was tapping his pencil against his paper. My phone blurbs and when I look down I notice it's from Roxas. ' whats up?' I reply instantly ' over at Rikus' house doing the project. Why?'

' no reason. Listen, after you're done meet me at-' but my phone snapped shut. I looked up and saw that Riku was staring at me. " you do know, right?" he asked me, aqua eyes serious. I tilted my head in confusion. " about Roxas?" I shoke my head, still confused about what he's talking about. " tch, you really are oblivious aren't you?" he sighed and closed his eyes. " Roxas... Is in love with you. No- he is in lust with you. He won't shut up about what he's going to do to you when- I don't even want to..." Riku growled and anger flashed in his eyes.

" oh. My. God. I will kill him!" I shout, face turning red in anger. Riku just chuckles and waits a few minutes before he says anything. " don't worry, I've got you covered... Namine... do you.. remember anything? at all?" I shake my head, confused as hell. " think really hard... do you ever have any snatches of a life that isn't yours? do you remember Marluxia and Larxene? anything about them?"

"n-no? Riku what-?" then I remember... well, kinda... it's just a wisp of a memory though.

(memory. will be mega choppy)

A white room... with gigantic thrones and a man in a black robe staring down at me. He is saying something, but I can't hear him. wait- now i'm alone... but someones opening the door. The person is fuzzy, but I catch a glint of gold. oh? What is that? What is that creature... something steps forward and kills it before turning to me...

(end of memory)

"Namine?! Hey are you okay? you just... fainted..." Riku says. Slowly, my vision returns and his perfect face appears, eyes full of worry. I sit up and regret it, clutching my head I gasp at the fierce pain in my head. " Oh, sorry. You fell before I could catch you and you hit the coffee table. You need an icepack?"

"No... Riku, there was a white room, then I was alone and then... there was this thing! It was black and had glowing yellow eyes... what was it?" I groan, pulling myself on to the couch. Riku helps me and looks into my eyes. his expression seems guilty, but why?

"I wish I could tell you... I honestly do... but you have to figure out yourself." he sighs before running his hands through his silvery hair. Suddenly he gasps and glances at the front door. A man stands there, dressed in a black robe that covers his features. He seems so familiar, where have I seen him before? " Get. out. of. my house!" Riku shouts, shifting to cover me with his body.

"now, now, now Riku. Is this any way to treat... oh, so you met Namine? I expected you to move a little faster then this!" the man says, his voice rough and just so familiar. " tell me, how much does the girl remember? I bet she doesn't remember you!" Riku jumps up and punches the person in the gut, causing them to fall down.

" I thought I tould you to leave..." he growls, kicking the still figure. was he dead? no, he was laughing... the man grabs his hood and reveals his face. I know this man... somewhere in my mind, a name flows from my lips..

"Saix" I say stepping forward to study him better. His blue hair is matted and a huge 'x' shaped scar runs over his nose. " Who are you... I know you from somewhere.. but I only remember your name" Saix just chuckles and rises staring at Riku and me.

" Did you really forget? Or are you just playing dumb?" he inquires, yellow eyes flahing in the light. "It doesn't matter, because soon you will be back where you belong... in a little quiet room drawing those pictures and erasing memories. Do you understand, witch?"

Riku grabs him by the neck, his face twits into a sneer and throws Saix through the house to the door. " No, I won't let you take Namine. YOU HEAR ME, FREAK? YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" he shouts, before drop kicking the blunette out the door. The teen watches, making sure the strange man is out of site before turning to me and whispering... " Namine, call Kairi. You need to leave. I'm sorry, tell her what happened, she will know what to do."

" but-"

" JUST GO!" he yells before punching the wall in anger. In fear, I run out and call my sister. It isn't long before she pulls up and goes inside to talk to Riku. When she came out, her face is serious. Kairi is hardly ever serious. Something's wrong, something that they won't tell me about. what's going on?

**end! uhhh it was going to be a normal high school kingdom hearts fic buuuuuttt... *shrugs* the story was boring me and I couldn't think of anything else! please comment for your thoughts about what is going down... if you get it right (not likely) I will mention you in future chapters or you could have an oc make a guest apperance! **

**wuv~ **

**Emu**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay,** I have good news and bad news. Bad news is I just finished one of my most popular stories, good news: I get to update this one more! Not sure if I should go all emo, or to just be happy... Hmmm... Anyways on with the show...**

Everywhere around me, Was this fog like substance that pooled around me. Only one thing was definite through the bog, and I'm not sure what it even is. To me, it appears as an closed flower, but the metal petals remind me it's more machine then anything. I have a feeling someone is in there, and that the person is very important, but as to what, I have no clue. All I knew, was that my hand was itching to draw this person, on a beach no less.

A random snare of memory plays through my head, someone laughing on either side of me, looking up at the clear blue sky. I often find myself reliving someone else's life. I'm not even me anymore, just shards full of memories strung together in a single form. Most of the others are like that too, I can tell just by looking into their eyes that they have no idea who they are or anything, really.

But wait, someone is with me in the room. Someone I recognize, but can't place., but I know he is often in the memories rattling through my skull. Could he have the answers to my questions? Or was he just another one of the organizations pawns? In this organizations hands, that's is all we are, pawns, puppets. The person stops, but the sound of his footsteps echos eerily of the walls. Slowly I turn to find...

I bolt out of bed and glance around my room. It took me a while to get my bearings, but once I did, I plop back down. Ever since the incident at Riku's house, dreams similar to tonights has haunted My sleep. It's frustrating having memories I don't rember about me having memories about someone elses life. And don't get me started on my questions.

My sketchbook lies next to me, once full of a certain silverette, but now filled with images that flash through my mind. Like for example, a bright, heart shaped moon hanging in the sky, and a white room with a long table. Some times I wish I didn't know how to draw, so I could just try and forget everything instead of it staring at me on a piece of paper, so tangible and always there. Why won't these dreams, or whatever they are, leave me alone?

Sighing I slip on that white dress, i've been favoriting it lately, and run a comb through my hair. For some reason, I feel more me with this dress on. I shouldn't say that, considering what I am. Wait, why am I thinking that? What is going on?

(Le time skip. Just to class time bakas.)

Riku has been absent, ever since what transpired at his house with Säix. Many were beginning to worry, especially a distinct group. So when I walked in and found him sitting in his seat, let's just say I am not the only one surprised. He's just sitting there, with his head on his palm and elbow on the table, his eyes focusing on something outside the window. I decide it would be best to just leave him be for the time being, until he was ready to tell me what is going on.

When class starts the teacher, professor Vexen, acts like Riku has never been gone. Is he in it too? Who else knows? After school ends I'm about to walk home when someone grabs my arm, stopping me. " Naminé..." He whispers. I look up to find Roxas, staring down at me with his beautiful sapphire eyes. " may I speak with you for a second?" He asks, his face serious. I nod and we walk over to the benches in front of the school. " I heard what happened. With me, that never would have happened. Naminé, do us both a favor and stay away from Riku."

I open my mouth to speak, to question his word but someone beats me to it. " Why should she do that, Roxas? We all know it's you she should avoid." It's Riku, who is leaning against a tree with his arms folded in front of his chest. " Hello Naminé, sorry I haven't been around for awhile, I had some business to take care of." I just nod, not trusting myself to speak. The boys lock eyes and almost immediately the air feels hot. Almost as if fire is burning around us, the flames crackling.

"Whatever. See you around, Naminé, Riku." And with that the blond stands and walks away. I turn to find Riku gone, but relax when I realize that he is sitting on the open space next to me.

" I spoke to Kairi, she told me you've been having strange dreams lately. Anything... You want to tell me?" He inquires, not meeting my eyes. At this point, I've been about to burst and just ell anyone about everything so I don't hesitate and tell him all of it, leaving out a few details here and there of course, and the while time his expression doesn't change. It's his usual calm mask, but in his eyes I can see past his facade. But I can't place the emotions flickering in his aquamarine orbs.

" And that's about as far as these... Occurrences have been lasting." I finish, fiddling with the straps of my backpack. Riku nods and looks to the sky, obviously lost in thought. The silence stretches, almost suffocating me, and once again, I find myself being dragged into another dream.

white, every where I look I find white. It seems to be a running theme in this castle of nobodies. Why was it that people so evil and, well, heartless, chose a color as pure as the white. Could it be that they tried to make themselves think they were good by surrounding themselves with the color? But they weren't all that bad, they were confused about their purpose. What was mine? To piece together the keyblade wielders memory? Or was I created for something bigger?

The door opens again, and I know who it is. It's his nobody, an imitation of the real person, a thing that shouldn't exist. I prepare myself to tell him this, and I open my mouth to say his name...

When I come to, I am at my home, on the couch with something cool resting against my forehead. " You fainted again. I carried you home, Kairi told me to tell you that she will be back in a few hours." I know that voice, ah yes, Riku.

slowly, I sit up and instantly regret doing so, but eventually the world stops spinning. " th-thank you. Riku, why are you so kind? Why would someone like you, talk to someone like me?"

" what do you mean?"

" you're popular, and got the world following you whilst I am alone, a nobody-" that word triggers something in my mind. That's what I am, a nobody. I'm not my own person, just a heartless shell of someone else. But how could I know that?

" Naminé... You listen to me." he says, grasping my shoulders slightly " never believe you are below anyone. You are special, and in the end that's all that matters! Look at me," I do so, and find his expression sure and confident " I'm not lying when I say you are better then me. I was amazed that someone like you would ever consider talking to me." My eyes widen and I shake my head slightly, he has to be lying! But, his expression is telling me other wise. " please, Naminé, have a little faith in yourself, have faith in me, okay? I-I'm going to go now."

Riku stands, picks up his backpack, and heads for the door. "Riku, wait!" I cry, rushing after him. I grasp his sleeve and pant slightly from the outburst. " D-don't go! Please! You can't leave! Please, don't go..." Riku freezes before turning around and brushing the hair away from my face.

"Naminé..." he whispers before brushing his lips against mine. " I promise I will always come back. See you at school" the action had taken me by surprise, I couldn't do anything as he closed the door. As soon as I was alone, I squealed and ran to my bedroom, crashing on the bed and grabbing my sketchbook to draw the eventsthat occurred today. I may not have known at the time, but something much larger was occurring whilst I was like a sitting duck, open and vulnerable. And, oh, there were so many hunters with there guns locked and loaded, all pointed at me and something I couldn't understand just yet.

**please for the love of Ra don't murder me! This is late because I caught the flu and just reduced to a pile of comatose and then exams are around the corner so homework has been a pain in the arse. Plus, I was casted in a play ' you're a good man Charlie Brown' to be exact. I played Heather ( little red haired girl, for obvious reasons)! The performance wasn't all that long ago. And I also got writers block! So sorry if this chapter completely sucks! Next one will be better! More action and Namiku fluff, I swear! Anybody figure it out yet? No? Come on people! this is the last chance to get your oc in! You can even chose someone to be your boyfriend or girlfriend if you swing that way. €mu don't judge! Feedback=love! **

**Wuv~ **

**€mu**


	6. Chapter 6

~( Riku's pov )~

I wish I could help her, but I fear that if I do, then they will kill her. Everything depends on her remembering, it all comes down to time. The others are starting to remember, but I know they won't be too much trouble. The only one I had to worry about, was tht arrongent bastard Roxas. Whatever DiZ is doing to him isn't good, but then again, Diz always has a logical reason behind every action. So what's his game? Surely he couldn't be purposly giving him these emotions towards Namine?

But once again, this is _Diz _we are talking about.

It doesn't matter, the only thing that does matter is that Naminè is safe, is that this plan will be carried out without anymore trouble...

(switching to Nami's pov~ you confused yet?)

Looking at the giant glass container, I felt a brief flash of fear, even thow I knew it wasn't real. I couldn't believe it, in just a short time this contaption will give me the thing I've wanted most- a heart. But... To just forget everything, to forget the people I know... Was it worth it? Was risking my own memory, and possibly my life, worth it to feel? How could I forget _him _and all he's done for me?

" every thing will be alright, Nam-"

"- inè... Naminè... NAMINÈ"

I jumped out of my seat when the teacher yelled my name. "Y-yes sir?" I ask, trying to forget the scene that had been rolling through my mind not too long ago.

" Class has been dismissed for five minutes. And as much as I appriciate such a student as yourself, would you please see yourself out?" He growled, flicking through some papers. I blushed and glanced around the empty class room.

" Oh! Y-yes sir, excuse me." I said, quickly gathering my stuff and heading for the door. Once out of the classroom, I heaved a long sigh. These... Flashbacks, or whatever they were, really needed to stop. They were slowing me down, and I can't afford that.

" Ah, there you are." That voice... The same one as before. I realize that it's just Riku and relax a bit. He was leaning against a tree, one headphone in his ear and his hoody snug against him. I blushed rembering the events that had transpired not too long ago.

"Y-you didn't have to wait for me." I said, tugging on my hair. The silverette was still as mysterious and as eye catching as ever but the fact that he had kissed me, and had begun to walk me home after school, well, it all seemed a little phantasmigorial to me.

Riku smirked and took my hand, entwining our fingers. " I would be one shitty boyfriend if I didn't pick up my girl and walk her home." On the inside I swooned and was screaming but on the outside, I merely blushed. As we started to walk, I noticed something... Odd. But what was it? I looked around and tried to figure it out but I couldn't. That's when I realized... The shadows... Were all going the wrong direction and it was deathly quiet.

His grip on my hand tightened and I realized we weren't alone. Across the street stood an all too familiar face. Saix. Riku shived me behind him and got into a defensive stance. " So we meet again. Wonderful weather today, to bad you won't be able to enjoy it. The boss wants me to bring him the girl."

The girl... Me.

Riku growled and shook his head " Tell Xemnas he won't get her."

That name... He's the leader of tge organization... Organization 13.

" I'm afraid you don't have a choice. You see, Xemnas has gotten his memory back, and he knows how to... Stop this little proccess. He found a way to make it go faster but he needs her first. If you co-operate, he won't kill her in the end. "

Xemnas... Memories... The proccess. Those tubes... And Diz... " We were supposed to go inside the tubes, our memories would be wiped clean and we would be fed emotions in order to produce a heart. All of Organization 13 wanted in... Except one. Number six, the berserker, Saix." I said, the information spilling from my mouth before I had time to contemplate anything.

The other two looked at me in shock. "Naminè..." Riku whispered.

" The idea was mine, and King Mickey approved, but you weren't at first, Riku. You didn't want me to forget. It was time for everyone to go in, and I waited to watch the others when it was my turn... I was scared. You told me everything would be all right, you told me you had talked to Diz and he had agreed for you to be with me, but you got to keep your memories."

" Our real bodies are back in Castle Oblivion, With Diz. And the only way we can get out is when we produce our own emotions. I-I remember now. Saix... Tell Xemnas his plan won't work. The only thing it will accomplish is destroying his chances of getting a heart. That it will kill everyone here." And with that, my entire world turned black...

(Riku's pov. This story brought to you by the awesome Prussia)

I caught her before she fell and placed her on the ground before turning to the Nobody. "... YOU..." I growled before summoning my Keyblade and lumging towards him. Luckily, I had caught him by surprise and managed to pierce his shoulder. I dropped to the floor and delivered a round house kick that brought him to his knees. He jumped up before I could hit him and quickly ran behind me... Towards Naminè. I spun around and began a flurry of attacks.

Saix blocked many but a few still landed and his cloak was begining to get soaked with blood. I saw an opening and brought my blade to his exposed stomach, but it never hit. Instead, the Nobody summoned dark energy and shoved it at my chest. I sank to my knees as pain shot through my body and black trimmed my vision. He laughed like a mad man as he picked up the one thing that I held dear. The last thing I saw before my world went black, was him walking through a portal with Naminè slung across his shoulder...

(Le time skip)

I opened my eyes to blinding light and whispers swirling around my head. " Riku! You're awake!" That voice... It was Sora. I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down again. " Take it easy buddy, you got beat up quite a bit! Here... Take these." He said, handing me pain killers and a glass of water. I took them and laid back down, closing my heavy eyes. Suddenly I shot out of bed and furiously looked around. " Riku what's wrong?"

"Where's Naminè?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his neck. " who?"

" Naminè... The girl in our class, my girlfriend." At his confused look I continued in rage. " Naminè! She's a quiet girl with blonde hair, creamy skin and is always drawing. Kairi's sister. WHERE IS SHE?"

Sora jumps and tries to calm me down. "Calm down, Riku, you must have hit your head as well. Kairi doesn't have a sister and I don't think we have anyone like that in our class. Lay back down, please." He begged.

No. It couldn't be. Someone erased everyones memories of Naminè, and I have an idea who.

**Holy ****Fudge buckets. Sorry for the late update but life hates me. And has filled my life with countless lemons. But not al. The 'lemons' were bad. ;). Anyways we have figured out what happened. Yaaaaay. Xemnas (mansex lol) shall appear in the next chapter, I think. And I don't own Kingsom Hearts. Trust me, If I did then the third one would have been out forever ago. Well hope ya liked~ **

**wuv **

**€mu **

**p.s. anyone get the Hetalia reference? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?**


	7. Chapter 7

(third person pov)

He stood there on the roof, muscles tense and eyes constantly shifting. It was only a matter of time before dawn would break and his journey would begin. The sky drew similar to a flame, harsh oranges, mellow yellows, and veins of red streaked across the clouds. The figure stood and glanced around... he spotted a brief flash of purple on the horizon and immedietly ran in that direction.

" Naminè, I'm on my way..."

-—

(le Nami's pov)

I was back in my prison. No windows, no colour. Just a sea of white. I couldn't register time at all, and I was growing mad from the boredom. The door opened and a familiar face strode blue eyes surrounded by blonde eyelashes, a shaggy mohawk and his signature black cloak. Demyx. " Hey Naminè!"

" Hello Demyx." I reply dryly, I hated to sound rude, but I was growing impatient.

The Nobody looked hurt and he clutched his chest " aww Nami, you don't have to sound so mean!"

I sighed and glanced at my hands in guilt. I honestly never meant to hurt his feelings. " I'm sorry, I'm just... A little grumpy from being bored for so long."

" You know you can leave this room right? You won't be able to leave this castle anyway, it's different from the one back home." Was that... A hint of nostalgia in his voice.

"I know... But I have to stay here." he looked confused, so I continued with a small smile. " because soon... Riku will come and save me. And when he does, I'll be waiting right here for him."

(Le time skip. Brought to you by the time wIzard of candyland in the realm of fangirl)

Demyx had long been gone, but another person soon took his place. Someone I had been dreading to see ever since I had woken up. " Good evening, Naminè. You look rather well."

" Xemnas." I reply looking into those cold, ruthless eyes. " tell me, after you kill me, what do you plan on doing next? As soon as I die this whole thing will shut down, killing everyone else. Is that your intention, Xemnas? To destroy your chance of gaining a heart?"

He broke into wild laughter causing his long white hair to bounce across his chest and shoulders. " Foolish woman! I have a different purpose for you. Until you fulfill it, you shall see that I have supplied you with a sketchbook and crayons. Also, you are free to wander around the castle freely. Farewell." and with that, the tan Nobody disappeared in a cloud of swirling shadows.

( third person. Again. 030)

He stood staring up at the replica of The Castle That Never Was. He was there at last, well, he needed to find a way in first. There were no doors, a few windows, but those were heavily guarded by Heartless. Clearly the occupants were expecting someone, and this person had to be very accustomed to the power of Darkness. Luckily for him, he was very familiar with it. Focusing, he gathered just enough power to create a portal. With quick steps, he walked into another place, one with white walls.

(Zexion's pov)

I find it odd that I had been summoned back here. Why now? How did Xemnas know I had gotten my memories back? None of it added up, and we also had that girl with us too. Her words were as sharp as ever, but yet, she never left her room. Why? I placed the book I was reading down and glanced out the window, dispersing the illusion of heartless. The sun was falling, casting long shadows across the ground. I never wanted to be apart of this plan, but I had no choice.

The familiar sound of a portal and someone walking through it sounded behind me. I didn't turn around, I didn't need to, I recognized that scent. " Riku, what brings you here?"

I smelt unease rise of him as he replied " Nice to see you again, Zexion. I came to rescue Naminè. Tell me, when did you get your memories back? It must have been fairly recent because you were at 'school' the other day"

" Just three hours ago ,actually. Relax, I won't give you away, in fact... I think I'll help you." I said before turning around. Riku had cut his hair since I last saw him, but those eyes were the same, albeit full of confusion. " I don't want to ruin my chances of getting a heart. I don't think any of the others do either, shall I gather them up?" Riku nodded and I stepped through a portal, heading for Xigbar's first.

( le time skip.)

( Riku's pov)

" Alright we are all familiar with the plan. Go!" I shout and turn to the window, awaiting the signal. After a few minutes, a flash of fire flares up in the distance and quickly rush put of the room. Rushing through the halls I focus on surpressing my energy so that Xemnas won't crash the party. At long last I reach the door the others said she would be in.

Taking a deep breath, I open the door only to find...

" It's about time, honestly, I thought you would never show up."

" Xemnas... What have you done with her? Where's Naminè?"

The Nobody turned around and his gaze narrowed in anger. " You?! I wanted the key-bearer, not his sidekick! Wheres that brat, Sora?"

" I'm not his sidekick, and if you wanted Sora to come, why did you erase his memories, Idiot!?" I snarled. what was this guys deal?

" What are you talking about, Riku?" He asked, dumbstruck.

" No one except me and the other Nobodies has an idea who Naminè is. That was your doing, wasn't it?"

" No! Why would I so a foolish thing like that?" He scowled, face twisting in thought.

" Well if you didn't, who did?"

" I don't kn-"

" I did."

They both looked at the source of the voice. The person who had been sitting in the corner the whole time, watching the whole exchange.

" you?" Asked Xemnas

" but... Why? Why would you do that, Naminè?"

** Yay Riku is here! In all honesty I love all of organization 13. Well, okay Marluxia and Larxene did get on my nerves a bit and Demyx was a little annoying at times, but I love them all. I tried to bring out that side of Naminè that we caught a glimps of, but I kinda failed. TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! the big blow out is next then it's the after math/epilouge shiz. Ciao~ **

**wuv~ **

**€mu**


End file.
